


Beyond the Stars

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Kazemaru and Hiura are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta and Hiura Kirina are siblings who were separated when they were young due to family reasons. Due to this, both of them can't remember each other. Now that the both them are part of Inazuma Japan, secrets are slowly getting revealed. How will the two react to this?





	1. Chapter 1

A two year old Kazemaru Ichirouta was on his father's arms as he listened to his father and mother talking. While the conversation was complex for a child, Kazemaru can still understand a few on what they're saying.

Looking around the room, he saw that his little brother was asleep on his mother's arms.

He doesn't have much memory of his brother being at home. It was rare for his little brother to be home.

Being born premature, his little brother was really weak. And had to stay at the hospital for a long time. Even the slightest cold is bad for the little one.

He only sees him through the window of the room where his brother was kept.

"Kouichi, we can't have Kirina living here in Tokyo." Haruka said as she carefully brushed the blue locks of the sleeping 1 year old.  
  
"I know. But we both can't just move to Inakunijima. We have to work in order to support them!" Kouichi said as he sighed

Haruka was quiet for a moment before looking up "Should I let my mom to take take of Kirina?" She asked before Kouichi looked at her.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked

"We have no choice Kouichi. We have to separate them. If it will help with Kirina's health, then letting my mom in taking care of Kirina will be the best bet. Then Ichirouta will stay here with us." Haruka said.  
  
"But how about the expenses? The doctors? The checkups?" Kouichi asked

"There are good doctors in Inakunijima. As for the expenses, we will just send money to my mom for Kirina." Haruka said.

Kazemaru suddenly looked "Kii go? No!"

Haruka gave Kazemaru a sad smile "Its for his health, Ichirouta. You don't want seeing Kirina in the hospital right?"

Kazemaru shook his head at that.

"Fine. We're arranging all the papers tomorrow and be at Inakunijima next week." Kouichi said before kissing both of his sons' foreheads.

* * *

  
It was already around lunch time when the Kazemaru family arrived at Inakunijima.

"My my. It has been a while since I saw you." A voice chuckled and Kazemaru immediately ran to her

"Gamma!" He said before hugging her legs.

"You look more like Kouichi. Only with a slight feminine appearance." Yuuko Hiura, the mother of Haruka Kazemaru (formerly Haruka Hiura) said. She then looked at her daughter before smiling. "Another grand child, eh?"  
  
Haruka smiled at her mother "He's the one I was talking about, mother."

Yuuko studied the appearance of her youngest grandchild who looked back at her with interest and curiosity. She then smiled

"While Ichirouta's appearance are more like Kouichi, Kirina has yours, Haruka. Except, he got Kouichi's messy hair." She chuckled as she took the baby

"We can't stay for long mother." Haruka said sadly

"That's okay. As long as you visit this little one often." Yuuko said  
  
"That is one thing I'm going to discuss. Mother, this would be the last time we would be seeing Kirina." Kouichi said. "Haruka and I would have to focus on our jobs in order to support our two children. And that includes erasing the their existence to each other."

Yuuko frowned at that "Are you saying that I should keep the fact that Kiichan has a brother from him?"

Both Haruka and Kouichi nodded "And we'd be doing the same to Ichirouta. If we don't, soon they'll be asking that they should stay together and Kirina would be leaving this place. Its hard to tell when he would be ready for Tokyo. And we can't risk his health again." Kouichi said before handing her some documents. "We changed Kirina's files. While our names are still there in his birth certificate, it is stated that you are the legal guardian for him. And his surname is changed from Kazemaru to Hiura."  
  
"This is a very difficult decision, Kouichi. Haruka. But if its for my grandchildren, I'll accept." Yuuko said before handing Hiura to the couple who snuggled to the familiar warmth of his father's body.

Kouichi smiled sadly and ran his fingers on the messy blue locks "No matter how long I look at you, you look like Haruka. And glare like her when you're annoyed if I haven't fed you milk yet." He chuckled  
  
Tears ran down the couple's cheeks as they gave Kirina a last hug and last 'I love you's before handing him back to his grandmother

"Kii! Forget!" Kazemaru said as he pointed at his brother, thinking that they accidentally forgot Hiura and started to cry when they boarded at the boat. "No! Kii! Kii!" Kazemaru cried as he tried to reach for his brother while Hiura cried, feeling his brother's distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazemaru woke up with Endou shaking him awake.

"Oi. You're crying in your sleep." Endou said as Kazemaru sat up

"Crying?" He asked, still confused on what he had just dreamed about and touch his cheeks. They were wet with tears.

"Was it a nightmare?" Endou asked as he gave Kazemaru a handkerchief which Kazemaru took.

"No... Its not." Kazemaru said as he wiped his tears away, thankful that his tears already stopped flowing. "Its like... A story playing in your dream, you know. But what's weird is my parents and I are there. and we went somewhere and gave this baby to someone else. I don't know why I felt so upset when my parents left that baby. But I think that baby belongs to that woman. Probably a missing one? I don't know. It just... Felt... Real..."

"Do you remember what the baby looked like?" Endou asked to which Kazemaru shook his head

"My mind is fuzzy at what he looked like." Kazemaru said.

"You scared me for a moment. I thought something bad was bothering you!" Endou said before grinning "And that can't be! Now that we just moved to our dorms for the FFI!"

"FFI... That makes me wonder what am I doing in your room?" Kazemaru asked

"We were talking for so long til we both fell asleep." Endou said before raising his eyebrows and chuckled "Hey. Hiura might think that you're not friendly or you don't like him because you slept here." He teased.

"Hopefully not. Then again, Mansaku and Asuto were with him before I left." Kazemaru chuckled

"You should get ready. Won't be long before the others start to wake up too." Endou said and that's when Kazemaru realized that Endou was ready for the day.

"....you really don't have problems in waking up early when it comes to soccer." Kazemaru said but had a smile on his face

"HEY!" Endou shouted before receiving a 'Shh!' from Kazemaru who then chuckled and left the room.

Just as when he was about to open the door, he heard someone snoring loudly from the inside. He didn't expect that Hiura was the type to snore loudly.... Or not.

He amusedly raised an eyebrow when he saw what was going on in his and Hiura's shared room.

On Hiura's bed was Mansaku and Asuto, who were both fast asleep. Asuto's head was near Mansaku's face who was sleeping sideways. It was Asuto who was snoring loudly.

But if the two claimed Hiura's bed, where was the owner? With Kazemaru's bed still the way how he left it, he knew that Hiura won't just go to someone else's room to sleep. Maybe he slept at the couch downstairs?

Just as when Kazemaru was going to check, he noticed that there was a tuff of blue hair sticking out in the middle of Asuto and Mansaku. Curious, Kazemaru gently pulled the covers off.

And there was Hiura. Originally hidden by the blanket to the point his hair was the only thing visible, Hiura was asleep between Asuto and Mansaku. He was by the height of Mansaku and Asuto's stomachs. his face snuggled to Mansaku's stomach and had his arm wrapped around Mansaku's waist.

Kazemaru figured that the position Hiura was in was a warm, seeing how he was in the middle of the two taller boys and the blanket was adding more warmth to the sleeping boy. Then he realized that he also might be used to it. Seeing as how comfortable he was being sandwiched between the two.

He took picture of the three sleeping teens before sending it to Endou.

'Told you he wasn't alone.' He texted Endou before smiling at his juniors.

A knock disturbed Kazemaru from his thoughts before he opened the door.

"Yo Kazemaru. Is Asuto here?" Goujin asked with a grin. "He wasn't at his bed when I woke up."

"Aa. However, they're still asleep." Kazemaru responded.

"They? Don't tell me the three of them slept on the same bed again?" Goujin asked

"So this happens frequently?" Kazemaru asked to which Goujin nodded to.

"They'll talk until 1 to 2 AM, then they'll fall asleep one by one. Usually when Hiura is with someone on the bed, he would be the first to fall asleep. But he's a snuggle type when sleeping. Then Asuto would be the next followed by Mansaku. If the two aren't around, Hiura tends to sleep around 3 AM." Goujin said

"That's unhealthy." Kazemaru said with a slightly worried voice.

"Been like that since we became Jr High students. We all knew each other since we were kids, except for Kozoumaru. Everyone from Inakuni except me and Michinari are second years. But, we all had this mutual understanding that Hiura is considered our youngest." Goujin said

"Why so?" Kazemaru asked.

"Kid practically grew up in and out of the hospital." Goujin said to which Kazemaru's eyes widened. "From what Hiura's grandmother told us, he was born premature. And is very very sickly. Asuto first met him at the hospital. His mom had a check up and Asuto somehow wandered around. Then he met Hiura by the hospital garden. They were around second grade that time. Ever since meeting him, Asuto started to bring us with him to visit him. We were reluctant at first honestly. Until one day, Hiura admitted that he wanted to play soccer."

"What is he mostly hospitalized for?" Kazemaru asked

"A weak body. But the doctors were more concerned about his lungs. It got better over time. Especially with Norika's swimming lessons. It went from 10 minutes being in the game, to finishing a half to being able to play in the whole match. To the point he can actually survive coach's hellish training." Goujin shuddered at the memory. "But there are still times he gets attacks. There hasn't been one enough to hospitalize him, but its bad enough to let coach to give him a day off practice. Remember Kozoumaru?"

Kazemaru nodded "Kozoumaru Sasuke. Your forward that can use Gouenji's Fire Tornado."

"He was Hiura's roommate back when it was just us Inakuni Raimon. Have you noticed that he tends to stay near or beside Hiura even if Mansaku and Asuto are there? That's because he witnessed one of Hiura's major attacks. It happened at the night after our match with Teikoku Gakuen."

Kazemaru's eyes widened at that. "Teikoku? Was it over fatigue?"

"That and it was something else..." Goujin said "That hissatsu. Judge Through. It caused a lot of problems for Hiura in breathing just when we were about to go back to the dorms. Until he had a major attack. Took Mansaku and Asuto a long time to calm it down. They always carry around Hiura's inhaler. He has one himself. But we all knew that looking for it in his bag will take longer than having one on our pockets. That's why Mansaku is always around Hiura."

"I didn't know... I'm sorry that my team had caused something like that." Kazemaru said

"Nah. Its all in the past. Even Hiura would say that. But there is one thing that we won't forgive if you did this to him..." Goujin threatened.

Kazemaru looked at the taller third year. "Name it."

"Ruin his innocence." Goujin said.

At first, Kazemaru thought that Goujin was kidding. But seeing that serious but comical look on his eyes, he knew that Goujin was serious.

"Uh... What?" Kazemaru said.

"I mean it! Don't ruin his innocence! Its too rare to have a boy our age to not know about mufufu!" Goujin said

Kazemaru's face went slightly red. "Goujin... Don't tell me..."

"NO! I MAY LOOK PERVERTED BUT NO! Its all coach's fault!" Goujin said, his own face bright red as well. "He was arrested one time. Thought that he was a spy or something like that. Turns out his little underling had some kind of virus in the photos. And while he was explaining that all, Hiura suddenly asked "What kind of photos are 'mufufu'?" And that didn't stop there! Coach was saying very perverted things and he can't understand a damn thing! He kept on asking Mansaku what coach was talking about and he had no choice but to say 'don't take him seriously'."

Kazemaru sweatdropped "I'm sure Kidou and Gouenji would have a fun time around Hiura."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Goujin asked

"They like to tease sometimes." Kazemaru chuckled before both of them looked when Hiura mumbled in his sleep

"Not my blueberry smoothie... Give it back..." Hiura said in his sleep and there was a frown on his face.

Too innocent indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee was busy fixing the files of the members of Inazuma Japan when something caught his eye.

"Boss... This is...."

"Yes. I've noticed that when I took their files from them. It seems like someone isn't an orphan as what everyone, even him, knows." Coach Zhao said as he took the files of Kazemaru and Hiura

"But... Who would've thought... That these two are siblings.. Do you think they know?" Lee asked to which Coach Zhao shook his head.

"I had consulted Kazemaru's parents privately about the matter after seeing this. Its a personal matter that I can't say for now. Things will reveal itself at the right time." Coach Zhao said as he looked at the players who were practicing from his office window.

* * *

  
Kazemaru looked at Hiura as the said boy talked to Asuto and Mansaku during their 15 minute break.

"You know, you had been staring at him the entire practice. Who would've thought that Kazemaru would fall in love with someone who he barely knows." Fudou teased.

Kazemaru raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not in love with him Fudou. I just can't understand what I'm feeling right now. He seems so familiar. And yet... I barely even know him. He can't be a former schoolmate or something, this is the first time he traveled outside their island."

"Maybe you're just over thinking? Maybe the dream shook you up or is just messing with your brain." Endou said

"Aa. Maybe that's it." Kazemaru said before they all heard a sharp gasps from the Inakuni players.

They all saw Mansaku supporting Hiura who was panting very hard, face flushed and looked like he was in a bit of pain. Asuto was going through his own things before pulling out an inhaler and placed it on Hiura's lips.

"That's it. Calm down Hiura." Asuto said as Mansaku gently guided the three of them to sit on the ground.

"I guess I'm just nervous and excited for the match." Hiura said, giving a small chuckle.

"Is everything okay here?" Endou asked as he approached them.

"Hai. Its just a very mild attack." Asuto said as he placed the inhaler back to his bag after Hiura's breathing was back to normal. "It happens at times. That's why he takes a medicine before a match. But..."

"But?" Kazemaru said as he went near them.

Asuto looked at Hiura who was sleeping on Mansaku's shoulder who carried him bridal style. "Is it okay if we leave practice early? His medicine makes Hiura very sleepy every time he uses it. Mansaku and I always look after him every time it happens."

"Of course it is, Asuto." Endou said and grinned at him.

Asuto brightened up and nodded at Mansaku before the three left the field.

"That's worrisome." Kidou said as he walked beside Endou. "Who would've thought. He fights very hard during the matches at Football Frontier."

"Aa... But if they say that he's going to be okay. Then I'll believe in them. They know him longer than we do." Endou said.

* * *

  
Growing up without parents.

Been raised by his grandmother in an island.

Lung problems.

It was too much of a coincidence for Kazemaru.

His dream about a child fits so much on Hiura's description.

He wanted to think that it was really just a dream, but his mind and his heart was saying otherwise.

And Kazemaru couldn't understand it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiura was curled up to a tight ball, asleep when Kazemaru had entered their room.

"Your bed head is ridiculous." Kazemaru mumbled to himself as he brushed Hiura's hair with his hand.

Studying Hiura's features, he realized how feminine Hiura's face looked like when looked at closer. The usual serious but had an icy smile look on his face was replaced with a peaceful look as he snored very softly. Another thing was how his small nose twitched occasionally.

As Kazemaru continued to run his fingers on Hiura's hair, trying to smooth out the stray strands, he noticed that Hiura was leaning on his touch.

"What are you? A cat?" Kazemaru chuckled lightly. "But... You do look like Mama when she's asleep. Its odd."

A knock was heard and was opened quietly.

"Ah! Kazemaru-san! I didn't know you were here." Mansaku said as he and Asuto went in the room. "Some bed head he has, hm?" Mansaku chuckled.

"Its messier than Genda's when he shows up at the bathroom." Kazemaru smiled before standing up. "I'd be leaving you three alone then." He smiled as the two started to protest. "Its okay. Endou's whining about running out of his favorite snacks. I just came here to get my wallet."

"Hiura would probably be awake by the time you come back." Asuto said happily.

"Asuto. Your voice!" Mansaku said as Asuto clamped his hand to his mouth as Hiura stirred on his sleep and woke up, looking at the three with a sleepy look on his eyes.

Mansaku lightly glared at Asuto who chuckled nervously

"Oops?" Asuto grinned.

Mansaku could only sigh and facepalm lightly.

"Mansaku?" Hiura sleepily said

"Hmm? You need anything Hiura? Is your lungs bothering you?" Mansaku asked

Hiura shook his head, and looked at Mansaku with a still sleepy look on his face. "I had a dream that you gave me a blueberry smoothie and a whole blueberry cheesecake just for me."

The three sweatdropped at that.

"Hm... That'll be nice..." Hiura said before curling up again to sleep.

They stared at him for a while before Mansaku sighed

"His love for blueberries even reaches his dreams." Mansaku sighed.

"Well, Hiura won't be Hiura if he doesn't eat blueberries!" Asuto grinned.

"He loves blueberries that much?" Kazemaru asked to which the two nodded

"Hiura once had a whole cake of a blueberry cheesecake and he didn't let anyone touch it. The next day, all of it was gone and it turns out he ate it all while he was studying late night for the exams the next day." Asuto said. "Hiura doesn't even have to study that long. He's lucky he's part of the top 10 in our year!"

"That's because you only have soccer in your mind." Mansaku chuckled

"Oh god... Another Endou..." Kazemaru mumbled.

"KAZEMARUUUUU!!! I OFFICIALLY RAN OUT OF SNACKS!!!" Endou screamed from his room.

Kazemaru facepalmed and mumbled something about 'what does he have to do with it?' before waving goodbye to his juniors and left the room.

* * *

On their way back from the grocery, Kazemaru saw a small pastry shop.

"Endou. Can we stop by?" Kazemaru said.

"Sure. Feeling up to something sweet tonight?" Endou asked as they entered the store.

Kazemaru shook his head. "I'm just buying something for Hiura. Just a cheer up gift after what happened this afternoon."

"Hm... You have been really thinking about him lately. Are you sure you're not in love Kazemaru?" Endou asked.

"Do you even know what its like to be in love, Endou? Oh wait. Don't answer that. You'd marry a soccer ball in a heartbeat." Kazemaru said, not even bothering to look at Endou as he said it.

"Kazemaru! That was mean!" Endou pouted but laughed along with Kazemaru. He then looked at the cakes before looking at Kazemaru again. "So do you even know what he likes?"

"Blueberries. Mansaku and Asuto told me." Kazemaru said before pointing at the blueberry cheese cake. "2 slices for take out please and 3 slices of of chocolate cake. 1 for take out and 2 for dine in. Don't worry Endou. Its my treat today. You took me out to ramen when you craved remember."

Endou grinned before looking for a table for them as Kazemaru followed after paying.

"Who are you giving the other chocolate for?" Endou asked and blinked when Kazemaru blushed a bit.

"Tatsuya." Kazemaru said softly

"Ohhh! I didn't know you like him!" Endou grinned. "Ohh... My best friend is growing up."

"I've grown up for a long time now Endou. You're the one who's lagging behind." Kazemaru smirked and Endou pouted again. "Besides. Isn't it time for you to act on your feelings for Kidou?"

"KAZEMARU! YOU WOULDN'T TELL KIDOU!" Endou shouted and Kazemaru could only facepalm

"Of course I won't so stop screaming." Kazemaru sighed.

* * *

When they got back, Kazemaru placed the two slices of blueberry cheesecake on the small refrigerator in their room before placing a note on Hiura's table.

'The cheesecakes are for you. Get well soon.

-Kazemaru'

Watching the blue haired boy sleep. Asuto curled up by his legs and Mansaku on the chair, arms folded on the bed where his head rests.

Smiling, Kazemaru let the three sleep for a while before Yone calls them for dinner.

But as he was about to pull his hand away from the table, he accidentally knocked something off from Hiura's table. The small notebook had dropped on the ground with a picture lying upside down.

Picking it up, he saw a familiar picture of a person that made him even more confused.

"Grandma...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kazemaru quickly placed the photo in his pocket when Hiura moved in his sleep, waking up both Asuto and Mansaku.

"Ah. Kazemaru-san. You're back." Asuto said.

Kazemaru smiled at his juniors. "Shouldn't you two be going down for dinner?"

Mansaku shook his head "We'd stay with Hiura. Yone-san usually keeps food for us in the oven whenever this happens."

Kazemaru sighed and nodded "I bought two slices of blueberry cheesecakes for Hiura in case he wants some. Consider it as a 'get well soon' gift."

"Thank you, Kazemaru-san." Asuto smiled before looking back at the sleeping blue haired boy.

Kazemaru frowned the moment he left the room. There were a lot of questions in his mind.

How come Hiura had a photo of his (Kazemaru's) grandmother?

Did his grandmother adopt Hiura?

But how come Kazemaru never sees Hiura when he visits his grandmother?

Maybe Hiura just found this photo somewhere and kept it so it won't be damaged and plans to return it?

Kazemaru carefully took out the photo once again, staring at the kind smile his grandmother had.

'Just what is going on?'

* * *

The next time Kazemaru went in his dorm room Hiura was already awake, leaning against the pillow that Mansaku had set on the headboard of the bed and was sitting. 

"Hiura! You're okay!" Endou grinned at his kouhai.

Hiura gave a small nod. "Sorry for worrying all of you. But I'm fine. I'll be able to play tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself. You can rest if you're still feeling weak." Endou said

Hiura clenched his fists tightly under his pillow on his lap.

He didn't want to become a burden to the team.

"Oh! Did you see the blueberry cheesecake that Kazemaru gave you?" Endou asked, clueless of what Hiura was currently feeling.

Hiura smiled and nodded. "Thank you... Kazemaru-san."

Kazemaru barely looked at him and gave him a small smile

Endou, noting the sudden change of attitude with his best friend, looked at Mansaku and Asuto. "We should leave to let them rest. We're leaving early for the match tomorrow."

Asuto and Mansaku nodded before tucking a pouting Hiura in and kissed his forehead as a good night.

"I'm so lucky I'm not roommates with any of you." Hiura said and it made Mansaku and Asuto laugh before leaving the room.

The room was in total silence as Kazemaru and Hiura both occupied their own beds.

But with Kazemaru sitting up, it had caught Hiura's attention and looked at him curiously.

"I have something to ask you." Kazemaru said as he sat on Hiura's bed before taking out a picture from his pocket. 

Hiura blinked before recognizing the photo. "That's my grandmother!"

Kazemaru frowned "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? She's the one who has been taking care of me. I don't know if Asuto or the others told you, but I grew up not knowing my parents." Hiura said

"Coach told me about it. He said to avoid sudden comments that might be personal or something related to that." Kazemaru said before taking out another photo that had his grandmother and him in it. "Explain this to me."

"Its you and grandma? How come you have a photo with her?" Hiura asked, slowly getting confused with the situation.

"I'm her blood relative. Of course I'd be visiting her." Kazemaru said. "Are you adopted by her?"

"No! She's the only real relative I have left!" Hiura said as he tried to get the photo from Kazemaru but he pulled it out of the blue haired boy's reach and threw it on the ground.

Curling his hand into a fist, he threateningly grabbed Hiura by the collar of his clothes and looked at him "Did you hear my conversation with the others? Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke?"

"Kazemaru-san! You're acting weird and you're hurting me!" Hiura said as he shut his eyes tightly, scared that Kazemaru would really hit him.

"Kazemaru! You're lights are still open so I take it you're still awake. I forgot my phone- KAZEMARU, NO!" Endou said as he ran towards his best friend tried to get him away from Hiura.

His scream had gotten the attention of Fubuki who was passing by before looking at what was happening before going to Hiura's aid and pulled the two apart.

"What is happening here?" Fubuki demanded

"Why not ask him?!" Kazemaru growled, pointing at Hiura

"He started to ask me questions about grandma and suddenly got aggressive!" Hiura said as he hid himself on Fubuki's arms.

"Stop with this cruel joke! Its not funny!" Kazemaru shouted at Hiura who flinched in fright

"Kazemaru-kun! He's not joking!" Fubuki said as he wrapped his arms around Hiura, trying to be as comforting as possible. "We have been talking for a while now. His grandmother is the only relative he has and showed me her picture. We talked about her way before you got that dream!"

This stopped Kazemaru from his confused and angry state, their words finally registering in his mind.

"Hiura-" Kazemaru started to say

"I want to stay with Mansaku." Hiura said, looking at the ice hissatsu defender.

Fubuki only nodded before gently leading the blue haired midfielder away from the room.

"Kazemaru..." Endou said softly

"How come...? How come we have the same grandmother...?" Kazemaru asked softly


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Kazemaru woke up and looked at the empty bed beside him.

Hiura must've stayed with Mansaku the whole night.

Though he was angry and confused last night, it didn't justify his actions for nearly punching his junior. He had let his feelings get in the way from his rational side and nearly hurt a friend of his.

But still... Why do they have the same grandmother? Or maybe they just look the same?

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the door opening and Endou peeking his head in the room.

"Kazemaru," Endou said, making Kazemaru snap out from his dazed state. "It's almost breakfast. We have a game today so we have to prepare early."

"Oh... A game. I forgot." Kazemaru said as he stood up and stretched, hearing and feeling his joints pop at the gesture.

* * *

Hiura was in the middle of Asuto and Mansaku when Kazemaru went down to the dining room, with the brunette and the black haired teens greeting him happily and the blue haired boy not even meeting his gaze. 

Kazemaru waved back with a smile but frowned internally in confusion.

Hiura didn't tell them about last night?

"If you're thinking about them being friendly to you despite what happened last night, Hiura-kun is the type of person who would keep all his problems to himself. Mansaku-kun and Asuto-kun have no idea what happened last night." Fubuki said as he stood beside Kazemaru "Though I must admit, I am a bit disappointed from what you did."

Kazemaru sighed softly. "I know, Fubuki. I know. I let my emotions take over me last night and the next thing I know, I was about to punch him."

"What are your next plans?" Fubuki asked softly

"Apologize. That is... If he would be willing to talk to me..." Kazemaru said as he looked at the midfielder who was pouting as Mansaku added another serving of vegetables on his plate. 

"I suggest apologizing while the two of you are at your rooms. You'd get more privacy and won't attract unwanted attention." Fubuki smiled gently and kindly before eating the rest of his meal.

Kazemaru sighed before forcing himself to eat his food. 

He didn't have much of an appetite today.

* * *

Kazemaru didn't like the way the red haired opponent was looking at Hiura. 

The way that he smirked and kept his eyes on the blue haired midfielder was like he was planning something very sinister.

Hiura, however, was oblivious of the way Baek was staring at him. He was chatting with Asuto about hoping that Michinari and the others were going to be selected too, stating that he missed Kozoumaru.

Kazemaru looked at Baek once again, and this time he was staring at him.

Confused, Kazemaru approached him.

"What do you want?" Kazemaru asked icily.

"Oh nothing. Just going to make that little junior of yours know something that has been kept from him for years." Baek smirked

Kazemaru's frowned deepened. "What do you mean?"

"The peaceful life he has is all a lie~ Time to make him know the truth~" Baek smirked evilly 

"Truth? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kazemaru demanded 

"You'll know... Soon." Baek smirked before leaving Kazemaru alone and went to his position.


End file.
